The purpose of this research protocol is to test whether we can safely introduce the normal Fanconi Anemia group A (FAA) gene into hematopoietic stem cells of patients with this disease. This is to determine if a virus containing a normal FAA gene can correct the growth of the blood cells. Fanconi's anemia (FA) is an inherited disorder that can produce bone marrow failure. Some patients with FA have physical defects, usually involving the skeleton or kidneys. The major problem for most patients is aplastic anemia. In aplastic anemia, the blood counts for the red cells, white blood cells, and platelets are low because the bone marrow fails to produce these cells. Some patients with FA also can develop leukemia or cancers of other organs. The major purpose of this protocol is to test the safety of this technique and to determine whether we can transfer the FAA gene successfully.